parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 3: Quest for the Gemstones - Part 4 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part 4 of the sequel in Thomas 3: Quest for the Gemstones. Cast: *Thomas as Hugo (Both the main heroes) *Mavis as Scylla (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Smudger as Don Croco *Braeriach, The Carmyllie Pilot, E.V. Cooper Engineer, 68030, Flying Scotsman, 5025, The Great Marquess, 828, City of Truro, Gordon Highlander, 103, 9, and 80105 as The Kikurians *0-4-0STE, Yeovil, 45488, 45460, 44963, 42150, 4798, Ben Clebrig, Ben Macdhui, 62255, 17920, Ben Alder, Clan Stewart, 116, 45888, Loch Ness, Loch Luichart, 6875, 62256, and 59 as Don Croco's Minions Transcript: *Thomas: At last, I've made it. (hops of Casey and walks away and hops on some boulders and goes through a waterfall) Where am I? (goes through a mine shaft, speeding past some fish, some traps, and some ghosts. He pounds onward through every dangerous place, passing over a viaduct and some barrels, and continues to pound onward. Thomas, not giving up, just continues to go through every dangerous place, and refuses to give up, but finally passes some pirate ships, and finally continues to battle his way through many dangers that intend to block his way and hold him back. Thomas finally escapes, but falls into a trap, then lands on the ground) Who put this hole here?! *Smudger: We did. (laughs evilly) *Thomas: Smudger!! So you're the guy, who is working with Mavis. *Smudger: That's right. And this time, you will not get as far as we will. (laughs evilly. Thomas freaks out and runs around. Inside Jail, he awakens) *Thomas: What happened?! Where am I?! What's going on? (realizes that he is locked up) Oh no. I'm trapped. (grabs a stick) Aha! Now I know what to do. (puts the stick onto some keys and takes them away. He puts the keys on the doorlock and frees himself) Now let's get going or else something else will happen. (speeds off away from his cell and continues to pound his way through Jail so that he can escape. Thomas battles onward to escape his doom and continues to speed onward and goes faster and faster. He speeds up and rattles away, passing every obstacle and every train that he sees coming toward him, and defeating every enemy he sees standing in his way) I know I can. I know I can. I think I will. I think I will. (starts speeding up and rattling and shaking as he pounds onward to escape) Away I go. Away I go. (battles onward toward the next gemstone and makes it just in time) Yeesss! Unbelieveable... The last gemstone! (walks forward, unlocks the door, and grabs the final gemstone) Huh?! (looks around) What was that?!! (blinks) *Mavis: I wonder what's going on down there anyway, Smudger. *Smudger: I don't know, Mavis. It must be the wind. *Mavis: There's something funny going on around here. (Thomas speeds out of Jail and pounds onward, taking the three gemstones with him. She looks out of the window and sees Thomas speeding away with his freight cars and caboose and carrying the three gemstones with him) That's quite enough. This should do the trick. (waves her hands and magic wand and throws a tornado that comes alive and speeds after Thomas, who is going faster and faster to escape Mavis and Smudger) Cinders and ashes! Oh, get back! A tornado is coming! Must get going. Must get going. (goes faster and faster) Incoming Tornado! (blows his whistle and thunders down the line, blowing his whistle and letting off steam) Must get to the village. Must get to the village. (arrives at the village just in time) I've made it at last. *Rayman: Thanks for the three gemstones. (grabs the three gemstones and uses the magic to destroy the storm and tornado. The volcano explodes when the boulder breaks free when the lava approaches the village. The workers finally put the three gemstones together, and then suddenly, as if by magic, the gemstones shine against the burning lava, that melts and the lava stops burning. Thomas, Rayman, and the heroes have done it) *Mavis: Darn, darn, darn, darny, darn! (slaps Smudger and wrecks everything apart. The tornado comes toward her and Smudger and sucks them away, causing them to leave. The heroes have a party while Thomas leaves for home) Category:UbiSoftFan94